Basketball
Basketball 'is one of the 12 available sports to play in Wii Sports Resort and it takes place at the Basketball Court. There are two variations of the game. 3-Point Contest The objective of the 3-Point Contest is to shoot 25 basketballs with 5 balls in each rack into the basket in one minute. At the end of each rack, there is a Striped Ball which is worth two points. Get all the points and you get a stamp. 3-On-3 Game (Pickup Game) The Pick-Up Game is a 3-on-3 game where the player must score more baskets than the opposing team. Movement is controlled automatically, while the passing is done with the 'A' button and the D-Pad, and the dribbling is handled with motion controls, as well as your opponent trying to steal possession of the ball. You can press the B button to ready for a shot where you use motion controls to shoot, and your opponent can also use motion controls to block your shot. This is only playable after playing 3-point contest. You can achieve 3-pointers by making a basket from the darker brown area on the outside of the court (this doesn't include the semi-circular zone in the center). You can perform a slam dunk by readying for a shot when you're almost directly underneath the basket, in the central blue area (this earns you 2 points). Shooting from anywhere else can earn you 2 points. Your first opponent is Miguel, whose teammates are Takashi and Anna, while the champion is Tommy and his teammates are Eva and Tyrone. Opponents in Pickup Game # '(Level 11-15) - Miguel (Captain), Takashi and Anna (Teammates). # (Level 26-30) - Anna (Captain), Miguel and Takashi (Teammates). # (Level 41-45) - Takashi (Captain), Anna and Andy (Teammates). # (Level 56-60) - Andy (Captain), Takashi and Megan (Teammates). # (Level 71-75) - Megan (Captain), Andy and Nick (Teammates). # (Level 86-90) - Nick (Captain), Cole and Megan (Teammates). # (Level 101-105) - Cole (Captain), Nick and Kentaro (Teammates). # (Level 116-120) - Kentaro (Captain), Cole and Eddy (Teammates). # (Level 131-135) - Eddy (Captain), Kentaro and Elisa (Teammates). # (Level 146-150) - Elisa (Captain), Eddy and Jackie (Teammates). # (Level 161-165) - Jackie (Captain), Elisa and Martin (Teammates). # (Level 176-180) - Martin (Captain), Jackie and Hiromi (Teammates). # (Level 191-195) - Hiromi (Captain), Martin and Víctor (Teammates). # (Level 206-210) - Víctor (Captain), Hiromi and Mia (Teammates). # (Level 221-225) - Mia (Captain), Víctor and Gabi (Teammates). # (Level 236-240) - Gabi (Captain), Mia and Gwen (Teammates). # (Level 251-255) - Gwen (Captain), Gabi and Emily (Teammates). # (Level 266-270) - Emily (Captain), Gwen and Yoko (Teammates). # (Level 281-285) - Yoko (Captain), Emily and Julie (Teammates). # (Level 296-300) - Julie (Captain), Yoko and Steph (Teammates). # (Level 311-315) - Steph (Captain), Julie and Miyu (Teammates). # (Level 326-330) - Miyu (Captain), Steph and Fumiko (Teammates). # (Level 341-345) - Fumiko (Captain), Miyu and Mike (Teammates). # (Level 356-360) - Mike (Captain), Fumiko and Holly (Teammates). # (Level 371-375) - Holly (Captain), Mike and Alisha (Teammates). # (Level 386-390) - Alisha (Captain), Holly and Daisuke (Teammates). # (Level 401-405) - Daisuke (Captain), Alisha and Chika (Teammates). # (Level 416-420) - Chika (Captain), Daisuke and George (Teammates). # (Level 431-435) - George (Captain), Chika and Matt (Teammates). # (Level 446-450) - Matt (Captain), George and Fritz (Teammates). # (Level 461-465) - Fritz (Captain), Matt and Lucía (Teammates). # (Level 476-480) - Lucía (Captain), Fritz and Asami (Teammates). # (Level 491-495) - Asami (Captain), Lucía and Vincenzo (Teammates). # (Level 506-510) - Vincenzo (Captain), Asami and Hiroshi (Teammates). # (Level 521-525) - Hiroshi (Captain), Vincenzo and Ryan (Teammates). # (Level 536-540) - Ryan (Captain), Hiroshi and Sandra (Teammates). # (Level 551-555) - Sandra (Captain), Ryan and Tomoko (Teammates). # (Level 566-570) - Tomoko (Captain), Sandra and Greg (Teammates). # (Level 581-585) - Greg (Captain), Tomoko and Sakura (Teammates). # (Level 596-600) - Sakura (Captain), Greg and Rin (Teammates). # (Level 611-615) - Rin (Captain), Sakura and Tatsuaki (Teammates). # (Level 626-630) - Tatsuaki (Captain), Rin and Rainer (Teammates). # (Level 641-645) - Rainer (Captain), Tatsuaki and Marco (Teammates). # (Level 656-660) - Marco (Captain), Rainer and Marisa (Teammates). # (Level 671-675) - Marisa (Captain), Marco and Jake (Teammates). # (Level 686-690) - Jake (Captain), Marisa and Chris (Teammates). # (Level 701-705) - Chris (Captain), Jake and Luca (Teammates). # (Level 716-720) - Luca (Captain), Chris and Kathrin (Teammates). # (Level 731-735) - Kathrin (Captain), Luca and Keiko (Teammates). # (Level 746-750) - Keiko (Captain), Kathrin and Giovanna (Teammates). # (Level 761-765) - Giovanna (Captain), Keiko and Hiromasa (Teammates). # (Level 776-780) - Hiromasa (Captain), Giovanna and Eduardo (Teammates). # (Level 791-795) - Eduardo (Captain), Hiromasa and Ai (Teammates). # (Level 806-810) - Ai (Captain), Eduardo and Rachel (Teammates). # (Level 821-825) - Rachel (Captain), Ai and Michael (Teammates). # (Level 836-840) - Michael (Captain), Rachel and Naomi (Teammates). # (Level 851-855) - Naomi (Captain), Michael and Shinnosuke (Teammates). # (Level 866-870) - Shinnosuke (Captain), Naomi and Siobhán (Teammates). # (Level 881-885) - Siobhán (Captain), Shinnosuke and Saburo (Teammates). # (Level 896-900) - Saburo (Captain), Siobhán and Maria (Teammates). # (Level 911-915) - Maria (Captain), Saburo and Takumi (Teammates). # (Level 926-930) - Takumi (Captain), Maria and Sarah (Teammates). # (Level 941-945) - Sarah (Captain), Takumi and Shouta (Teammates). # (Level 956-960) - Shouta (Captain), Sarah and Sota (Teammates). # (Level 971-975) - Sota (Captain), Shouta and Ren (Teammates). # (Level 986-990) - Ren (Captain), Sota and Helen (Teammates). Pro Level: # (Level 1001-1005) - Helen (Captain), Ren and Stéphanie (Teammates). # (Level 1016-1020) - Stéphanie (Captain), Helen and Ursula (Teammates). # (Level 1031-1035) - Ursula (Captain), Stéphanie and Gabriele (Teammates). # (Level 1046-1050) - Gabriele (Captain), Ursula and Shinta (Teammates). # (Level 1061-1065) - Shinta (Captain), Gabriele and Barbara (Teammates). # (Level 1076-1080) - Barbara (Captain), Shinta and Ian (Teammates). # (Level 1091-1095) - Ian (Captain), Barbara and Oscar (Teammates). # (Level 1106-1110) - Oscar (Captain), Ian and Emma (Teammates). # (Level 1121-1125) - Emma (Captain), Oscar and Alex (Teammates). # (Level 1136-1140) - Alex (Captain), Emma and Nelly (Teammates). # (Level 1151-1155) - Nelly (Captain), Alex and Jessie (Teammates). # (Level 1166-1170) - Jessie (Captain), Nelly and Akira (Teammates). # (Level 1181-1185) - Akira (Captain), Jessie and Hayley (Teammates). # (Level 1196-1200) - Hayley (Captain), Akira and Silke (Teammates). # (Level 1211-1215) - Silke (Captain), Hayley and Patrick (Teammates). # (Level 1226-1230) - Patrick (Captain), Silke and David (Teammates). # (Level 1241-1245) - David (Captain), Patrick and Midori (Teammates). # (Level 1256-1260) - Midori (Captain), David and Yoshi (Teammates). # (Level 1271-1275) - Yoshi (Captain), Midori and Steve (Teammates). # (Level 1286-1290) - Steve (Captain), Yoshi and Theo (Teammates). # (Level 1301-1305) - Theo (Captain), Steve and Abby (Teammates). # (Level 1316-1320) - Abby (Captain), Theo and Pablo (Teammates). # (Level 1331-1335) - Pablo (Captain), Abby and Susana (Teammates). # (Level 1346-1350) - Susana (Captain), Pablo and Shohei (Teammates). # (Level 1361-1365) - Shohei (Captain), Susana and Pierre (Teammates). # (Level 1376-1380) - Pierre (Captain), Shohei and Misaki (Teammates). # (Level 1391-1395) - Misaki (Captain), Pierre and Haru (Teammates). # (Level 1406-1410) - Haru (Captain), Misaki and Abe (Teammates). # (Level 1421-1425) - Abe (Captain), Haru and Ashley (Teammates). # (Level 1436-1440) - Ashley (Captain), Abe and James (Teammates). # (Level 1451-1455) - James (Captain), Ashley and Tyrone (Teammates). # (Level 1466-1470) - Tyrone (Captain), James and Eva (Teammates). # (Level 1481-1485) - Eva (Captain), Tyrone and Tommy (Teammates). CHAMPION: # (Level 1496-1500) - Tommy (Captain), Eva and Tyrone (Teammates) #* You automatically play at night in the match. #* You earn the Hoop Hero stamp after beating the champion team (when the opponent is Tommy, not Eva or Tyrone). #* After you win the Hoop Hero stamp, you can jump higher and run faster. How to Beat Tommy (the Champion) at Pickup Game * To block their shots, simply spam tap the + button so you see when they jump and then simply unpause the game and jump directly. * To score, wait before you pass. If your team member walks to the back and then walks forwards, pass to him/her and shoot directly. You can wait a little too since your opponent is too far away to block it. * If you are winning in the last 20 seconds of the game, try to run the clock by passing the ball between open teammates. Usually, you would do it to the same two teammates. This strategy works for any team you face, but it is generally used on the harder teams. Finding Skill Level in Pickup Game Here is the formula for finding skill level in Basketball Pickup Game. Note: this only works if you win. x = your score, y = opponent's score, and z = your final skill. 10x + y - 10y = z An example would be this: if you won 11-4, the formula would go 11 - 4 = 7 (how much you beat them), and you add 4 (their score), so you would gain 74 skill points. If you tie, the number of skill points you go up is however many points you tie by. E.g. if the game was 12-12, you would gain 12 skill points. Easter Eggs Hold (2) on the Wii Remote when choosing your player, then release (2) at the loading screen. This unlocks a night game. Hold (1) on the Wii Remote when choosing your player, then release (1) at the loading screen. This makes a tent visible when you start a game. Notes *Every time you restart a game with the tent easter egg, the tent will be a different color. *Tommy, Eva, and Tyrone jump higher and run faster, so it will take a skilled person to out-master them. When you earn the Hoop Hero stamp you can do these things. Trivia * Males wear black pants with shoes that correspond to their favorite color, and females wear shorts that correspond to their favorite color. * If you look closely at a Male Mii playing basketball, you will notice that their black pants have a tint corresponding with their favorite color (i.e. Tommy's pants have a slight pink tint). * Starting with Mia and ending with Fumiko, all the team captains are female. * Starting with Michael and ending with Sarah, the teams are: the captain is one gender, and the teammates are the other gender. * Except for Miguel's team and Tommy's team, the team captain is always the 2nd best member of each team. * '''Basketball '''and Baseball (Wii Sports Club) are the only sports in the series to have the Beginner and Champion be of the same Wii Party and Wii Party U difficulty Beginner for both sports. * The teams will always have the person below and above the captain in skill as the two other members. Since is impossible for Miguel and Tommy since they are at the ends, they have the two people above/below in skill. ** Because of this, Takashi and Tyrone are the only basketball players to be featured on more than three teams, and Miguel and Tommy are the only basketball players to be featured on less than three teams. * Eva, the Vice-Champion, has the same team as Tommy, the Champion. Also, Anna, the Vice Beginner, also has the same team as Miguel, the Beginner. * The most amount of skill you can earn in Pickup Game is 200. * A good trick to making a basket is to use little movement on your Wii Remote. That way, the Wii Remote won't pick up any motions to the left or right. Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Sports Category:Wii